


Nap Interruption

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which your boyfriend wakes you up





	Nap Interruption

A knock on your bedroom door stirred you from your gentle nap. Your eyes were still closed, as you tiredly resisted the light beaming in from the window, and you heard the door open with a soft click. A small noise of surprise filled your ears, and you decided to have some fun with the intruder. After all, Ji Hoon knew not to wake you from your well-needed nap sessions. 

 You bit back a grin as you heard him timidly approach, his steps considerately careful and quiet until he reached the bedside. You contemplated scaring him, payback for all the times he’d hidden in the closet and sprung out at you. But as you discovered he was mutely admiring you, you figured maybe it was best to let your boyfriend be—just this once. 

You felt his gaze pass over your face, and his fingers come down to brush back some strands of loosely hanging hair. 

“So beautiful.” 

You lost it then, grinning widely, eyes squeezing shut as you whirled around and attempted to hide your blushing cheeks in your pillow. 

“Why are you so cheesy?” Your muffled voice exclaimed, and you heard him laugh. P.O enveloped you in his arms, his lean chest against your back as he rested his chin atop your head. 

“The truth can be cheesy.” 

You giggled, turning your head to the side to peer at him. Instead, he took the opportunity to chastely press his luscious lips against your cheek, leaving you squealing and him victoriously cackling. Yes, you loved napping—but you also love waking up like this. 


End file.
